Laser-based spectroscopy has been used for sensing atmospheric species. However, conventional remote-sensing techniques require coherent tunable sources, which do not provide enough power for remote detection. The transmission characteristics of important contaminants are often only subtly different from the air at low power, making remote detection difficult. In the presence of contaminants, plasma is generated due to the high intensity electromagnetic field. Described herein is a method for detection of contaminants in air by using the process of laser-induced plasma filamentation (LIPF).